During completion of the wellbore the annular space between the wellbore wall and a casing string (or casing) can be filled with cement. This process can be referred to as “cementing” the wellbore. The casing string can include floating equipment, for example a float collar and a guide shoe. Fluid, such as drilling fluid or mud, can be present within the wellbore. The fluid can include debris particles. The fluid, including the debris particles, can enter the casing string and can come in contact with the floating equipment. The debris particles can partially or fully clog the valves of the floating equipment and may contaminate the cement. The floating equipment can fail to properly function during the cementing of the wellbore when the valves are partially or fully clogged. The cement job can be weak or otherwise fail to properly function when the floating equipment fails to properly function, for example due to clogged valves or the resulting contaminated cement.